


Just Words

by Ilthit



Series: The Independence of Lady Pole [4]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Period-Typical Homophobia, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Restrictions do not end when fairies die.





	Just Words

"Why does that word bother you? You always say 'friend'. Friend, friend, and never lover. But I do I love you."

"Anyone could be listening." Arabella's eyes turn towards the door, even though there are not even any servants lurking about after midnight in this quiet country house, and if her brother has his ear pressed to the doorcrack, he will have a few things to explain himself. 

Emma lifts her head from Arabella's breast, and the anticipation of a tiff dissolves at the sight her troubled eyes. "It shouldn't matter."

But it does, it does, and it always will.


End file.
